


Auld Acquaintance

by elzed



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25288831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elzed/pseuds/elzed
Summary: I think that was the last of my BSG fics from LJ/DW. A pilot porn battle import from 2011. Miss those pilots...
Relationships: Lee/Kara
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Auld Acquaintance

**Author's Note:**

> I think that was the last of my BSG fics from LJ/DW. A pilot porn battle import from 2011. Miss those pilots...

Written for the [Pilot Porn Battle ](http://community.livejournal.com/no_takebacks/153769.html) over at [](http://no-takebacks.livejournal.com/profile)[**no_takebacks**](http://no-takebacks.livejournal.com/)

_**Author:** [](http://elzed.livejournal.com/profile)[**elzed**](http://elzed.livejournal.com/)  
**Fandom:** Battlestar Galactica  
**Characters/Pairings:** Lee/Kara  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Spoilers:** Season 2; up to and including _Pegasus_ , with passing reference to flashback scenes from _Daybreak_  
**Wordcount:** 2,800 words approx.  
**Disclaimer:** I would love to lay claim to Lee Adama, especially, but sadly cannot. Borrowing the characters and setting, and making this a labour of love, not lucre. _  
  
Betaed by the lovely [](http://taragel.livejournal.com/profile)[**taragel**](http://taragel.livejournal.com/) , who kicked my flabby prose into shape despite being busy organising this whole battle, for which I am very grateful.

_Prompt #3. "The Major" shows up on Pegasus._

_**Auld acquaintance** _

The hangar bay echoes with cheers, laughter, and the hubbub of hundreds of excited conversations as the two battlestars’ crews mingle. Men and women in uniform saluting _Galactica_ and _Pegasus_ in turn, cursing the Cylons to Hades and beyond; toasts discreetly raised in the maintenance office – he can see them slipping into the office for refills of Chief’s moonshine from up here. The celebratory mood is infectious, and Lee smiles as he leans over the railing on the concourse above the deck.

The festive atmosphere is so rare – after the long months on the run, it feels like a luxury – and he, for one, is glad they have found a well-armed battlestar to share the burden of protecting the Fleet. Here and there, in the crowd milling below him, people fall into each other’s arms as they come across someone they’ve either met before, or maybe just heard of – any hint of previous acquaintance making the new crewmembers stand-ins for their vanished friends and families… Lee wonders briefly if he’ll run into anyone who was at flight school with him, or served on _Atlantia_ , before dismissing the thought.

Still, he too feels the pull of the great love-in, so he steps down from his perch and into the melee. As it happens, the second person he runs into, a tall ginger-haired man a little older than him, looks oddly familiar.

“Major Toledo, Science Officer,” the man says, extending a hand. “But everyone calls me Red.”  
  
“Captain Adama, CAG. Lee.”

It’s a strong handshake, and the man seems pleasant enough; until Kara pushes past him with a drink in hand, and he sees recognition dawning on Toledo’s face. At which point Lee realizes why the guy looked so damned familiar, and the general feeling of goodwill that’s been suffusing him turns sour. Kara’s enthusiastic response as the newcomer grabs her in a bear hug seals the change in mood.

It’s that godsdamned Major from Virgon or wherever, that he caught Kara with, a long time ago, before the end of the world.

 _Frak that_ , he thinks bitterly, because, really, what are the odds?

At that point he notices Kara looking at him, the guilt in her eyes saying clear as daylight that she too remembers that night, although she was so drunk it’s a miracle her brain cells survived.

“Happy reunion, Lieutenant,” he hisses. “Better not overdo the booze this time.”

He turns away, vaguely conscious of Toledo’s startled reaction, and jostles his way through the crowds, intent on getting out of there. All of a sudden, the jolliness feels stifling.

He’s just through the nearest hatch and into the corridor when Kara catches up with him.

“Lee, wait up!”

He freezes.

“Just give me a break, Starbuck.”

“It’s not what you think…”

Lee wheels around.

“What I think? What do you even know about what I think?”

“Come on, Lee, I can tell you recognized the guy. But it was a lifetime ago. Can’t you let it go? He’s just another human being and the gods know we’re running low on people these days.”

“Yeah, and you cheated on Zak with him,” Lee says, his voice flat, and she narrows her eyes at him.

“I didn’t frak him and you know it – hell, you had to come stick your nose into my business – so I really don’t get why you’re so frakking pissy about it.”

“You should be grateful I stopped you.”

“What, because you were looking out for Zak? Please – give me a break!”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

She rolls her eyes in that infuriating way of hers and shakes her head.

“Nothing, Lee. Just…forget it.”

She turns on her heels and is about to head back to the deck party when Lee steps into her way. This is getting beyond irritating, and he just can’t deal with the thought of her walking back straight into the Major’s arms.

“You have something to say, Kara, spit it out.”

“Fine,” she says, her tone rising. “You were keeping an eye on me all right, but it had frak all to do with Zak and you know it.”

He can feel the blood draining from his face and it takes all his self-control to stop his voice from shaking.

“Don’t flatter yourself, Kara.”

He’s lying through his teeth because he remembers in excruciating detail the wave of jealousy that washed over him when he saw them groping each other on the dancefloor. Zak wasn’t even an afterthought at that point.

“What? You think I never saw the way you looked at me?” she says, twisting the knife, and something snaps in Lee.

“Maybe you only noticed it because _you’re_ looking at me all the time,” he shoots back. “Ever thought of that?”

He’s flinging it back in her face, like a kid in the schoolyard, but there’s a flicker in her eyes that suggests that yes, perhaps she has, and it’s like a sucker punch to his gut. He doesn’t know whether it’s the emotions running high or something else but when her tongue slips out to wet her lips now, he could swear it’s deliberate.

She leans in, her mouth a mere breath away.

“In your dreams, Captain.”

They’re squaring up for a good, old-fashioned, facedown, and his heart is racing like it does when his Viper’s exiting the launch tubes.

“Wouldn’t you like to know about them, Lieutenant,” he says, low, with a suggestive edge to his voice that actually surprises him.

“Let me guess – whenever I have a starring role, you have to change your sheets,” she scoffs, but there’s a spot of pink on each cheek that wasn’t there a moment ago.

Lee’s mind flashes back to their almost-frak on their first encounter; and the rest: the clusterfrak that was the Colonial Day dance and its aftermath; their punch-up in this very hangar bay; his unguarded kiss as she came back from Caprica, and his heart beats harder. He knows what he feels, even if he’s rarely admitted it to himself; the thought that _she_ might feel the same, right now – that’s a novel twist.

He’s toe-to-toe with Kara, near enough, and each of his senses is on high alert. He’s aware of every single move she’s making, of the quickening rhythm of her breath, how she keeps glancing at his lips; and in counterpart, the swift build of his arousal.

“Maybe I do. Does that turn you on?” he asks, his voice hoarse, and there’s no mistaking her sharp intake of breath.

His hands, as if acting of their own volition, wrap around her biceps. Even through the thick fabric of her duty blues, Kara’s radiating heat, the contact setting his nerve endings on fire. They’re staring at each other, inches apart, and she hasn’t moved. If Lee doesn’t do something now, he probably never will.

“Frak it,” he spits out under his breath, and he moves forward, backing Kara into the bulkhead – and conveniently just out of view of the hatch and any stray deck crew on the prowl. For all he knows there’s still a pool running on them and he’d rather not give anyone the satisfaction.

Kara’s obviously on the same page, because she grabs his collar and pulls him closer, until their mouths mash together in an awkward fumble of a kiss, more teeth than tongue at first. It doesn’t take long for them to adjust, though, and her hands to migrate to his hair while his snake down and around her waist.

And gods, Kara Thrace can kiss – years of fantasizing about that luscious mouth fall short of the blissful reality, leading to other fantasies about that mouth which make him exponentially harder in a heartbeat.

In two or three minutes they’ve gone from zero to dry-humping against the bulkhead with the enthusiasm of sex-deprived teenagers. At this rate they’ll be frakking on the floor in ten, and Lee’s not quite ready show his ass to passing knuckledraggers.

“Got to move, Kara,” he pants in a rare break between kisses, and she stops, looking every bit as hopped up on desire and hormones as he feels.

“Bunkroom?” she suggests, her breath shallow, but he shakes his head.

“Won’t be empty. Maintenance conduit?”

“Too narrow to frak in, Lee.” He starts to protest and she cuts him off. “Believe me, I _know_.”

He really doesn’t want to know _why_ , or rather _who_ , so he decides to take her word.

“Small arms locker?” he suggests, summoning the last of his active braincells, and they lurch down the corridor, staggering from one bulkhead to the next. Thank the gods this is a little-used area – Lee only knows the layout because of his morning runs with Kara, which take them into the bowels of _Galactica_ , favoring the less-frequented routes.

There’s restricted access to the weapons locker – but the CAG has clearance, and he pulls away from her eager lips long enough to type in the access codes. It only takes him three tries, which is nothing short of a miracle.

The locker’s a temporary shelter – narrow, with shelves stacked with weapons and ordnance, no hint of any possible comfort – but at least there’s a door between them and the rest of the world, which means he can officially start work on getting Kara naked.

There better not be any need for sidearms and laser rifles in the next hour, he thinks as she lets him unbutton her uniform, although he feels so keyed up it might be over in minutes. He slips a hand around her breast, under her tight sports bra, his thumb teasing her nipple while she arches under his touch.

“Frak, Lee,” she breathes out, her hand dropping to his pants and fumbling with his fly, her touch exquisite torture as she works her way through his clothes until the blessed moment she reaches skin, wraps her fingers around his painfully hard cock, and tears a prolonged groan from his throat.

He can’t move for a few moments; his entire attention focused on her hand, the deft strokes and squeezes, the pleasure magnified tenfold by the knowledge that it’s _her,_ Kara Thrace, doing this to him. She’s looking deliciously debauched, mouth half open, pupils blown, and when he’s done staring at her he plunges in for another kiss – gods, her _mouth_ – and sets about stripping her further.

It doesn’t take long at all until they’re both completely naked, at which point Lee decides he needs to slow down. He wants to map the body that has been haunting his erotic daydreams for longer than he can remember, starting with those glorious breasts. He has no idea whether this is a one-off or the start of something complicated, but he wants to make the most of it, squeeze every drop from the experience.

Kara doesn’t object when he licks down her neck, intent on tasting pretty much every inch of her; she complains even less when he latches on to a nipple. By the time he reaches the apex of her thighs, kneeling at her feet, she’s braced against the bulkhead and making inarticulate needy noises that go straight to his groin.

She comes faster than he expected – all it takes is a few swirls of his tongue and she’s already tensing; when he starts sucking her exposed, erect clit she cries out and he has to support her ass as her legs buckle. He can’t resist a quip as he pulls himself up again.

“If I’d known you were that easy, Starbuck…”

That earns him a half-hearted slap on the arm, but there’s no anger there. Kara’s looking blissed out, a dreamy unfocused look on her face, and the knowledge _he_ got her there – even if it didn’t require great skills – makes him feel smug inside, and tender, too. He kisses her face, his lips brushing across her forehead, her eyelids, the tip of her nose, until she tugs him down to meet her parted lips, tongue to tongue, and he loses himself in her again.

Next thing he knows her hand is back on him, a light caress along his aching cock.

“Looks like the CAG is still standing at attention,” she mumbles into his mouth, and he pushes into her hand.

“What are you going to do about it?”

“I think I have an idea, Captain.”

There’s a lot of fumbling, and some staggering against the shelves stacked with guns, but Kara’s not much shorter than him and he can carry her. In minutes, she’s got one foot perilously balanced on a lower shelf, the other digging into his kidney as she wraps her leg around his waist. Lee guides himself into position and slowly drives his cock into her slick heat, teeth clenched with the effort.

In the back of his mind, the million different reasons why this is not such a good idea – Zak, his dad, the frat regs, and all the rest – swirl impotently in the face of the realization that _this_ , now, is the moment he’s been waiting for ever since he laid eyes on Kara Thrace.

Judging by the long sigh coming from Kara – which threatens to turn into a moan any minute – the feeling is mutual.

All his senses are on fire – he tries to focus on something else to make this last but he can’t, it’s too intense. More than that, he really wants to _be_ here, to experience this moment fully: Kara cursing the gods in between ragged breaths; her hips rocking into his; the muscles in her arm shaking as she reaches out for the shelves to gain more leverage and take him in deeper…

Just as Lee realizes he can’t possibly hold on any longer, she shudders to a halt and moans something that sounds a lot like his name, her eyes latching onto his with a look so wanton and ecstatic he’d come at the sight if he wasn’t already in the throes of his own climax. He keeps his eyes on hers, as if he were trying to memorize her every feature in that transient moment of joy and release, and lets himself go, blissfully, until they are both spent and panting.

“Gods, Apollo; if I’d know you were so energetic…” she drawls as they slowly unravel from each other, muscles protesting at the pounding they’ve taken, and he’d laugh, except he feels raw and vulnerable and curiously hopeful.

They sink to the floor, on a hastily gathered pile of their discarded clothing, and Lee wraps his arms around her. This is the danger zone, he knows, the moment when all that just happened can be undone – whatever it was. He has no idea whether what they did is meant to be a crazy one-off; a mistake they won’t speak about ever again; or the beginning of something more. And he’s ready to bet Kara has no clue either.

What he _does_ know is that he doesn’t want to give this up.

“So that was… unexpected,” she says, after a while.

“Yeah. I thought you were going to hit me back in the corridor.”

She gives him a sly sideways glance.

“Nah – been there, done that.”

He runs his fingers down her arm, from shoulder to wrist, and back again, in a gentle caress, and she responds by nestling closer into his embrace. This is surreal.

“Okay,” he whispers into her ear, still stroking her arm. “Who are you and what have you done with Starbuck?”

“What do you mean? I’m always like this after really good sex,” she says, snorting, and he feels a thrill course through his veins.

“Oh you are? Okay, I’m going to have to integrate this into your duty shifts.”

“What – early CAP, maintenance shift, lunch, getting thoroughly frakked by the CAG before the afternoon briefing?”

He grins.

“Something like that.”

He doesn’t know how this is even possible, but by some miracle, this is working.

Maybe it’s the reunion good cheer leeching from the hangar deck, the fact that for the first time in a long time, people are feeling that there might be hope again; that perhaps they will survive this insanity. Maybe it’s just that after all these years, the two of them are finally bowing to the inevitable. Maybe it is the amazing sex. Either way, he’s grabbing it with both hands.

“I guess I owe that Major a vote of thanks,” he says, and she elbows him in the ribs.

“Don’t push it, flyboy.”

Lee tightens his arms around her, reducing her reach, and kisses her behind the ear. But he knows that if he runs into him, later today, he’s buying that Major a drink.


End file.
